It Cures Everything
by SanteeLegs
Summary: Doumeki finally gets a stomach ache. Oneshot; for Twelf Bell!


**Title: **It Cures Everything  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Stomach ache  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing.  
**Summary: **Doumeki finally gets a stomach ache.**  
Dedication:** Twelf Bell! I hope you like it.**  
A/N:** I decided to post this as a separate story because I felt that I needed more than just two in my repertoire and the fact that it was a request.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own xxxHOLiC, CLAMP, or that clear bubbly liquid in which I will name at the end of the story.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

They were almost to Doumeki's house when it happened. Doumeki's stomach let out a loud, long gurgly roar. Seemingly in embarrassment, Doumeki's hand instantly went to cover the noise, without any such luck.

Watanuki's head turned slowly to Doumeki, his eyes traveling from his face down to his stomach then back up. His face held a befuddled look. "I hope that was your stomach because if you roared, I'm running," to emphasize his point, he gestured forward with his eyes wide.

Doumeki side-glanced at him. He wanted to laugh at that absurd remark, but didn't do so. He kept his hand over his stomach, trying to will his stomach into settling down. He didn't answer the seer.

Watanuki's countenance brightened, "That _was_ your stomach!" he exclaimed, pointing at him. "You, Doumeki the Black Hole, have a _stomach ache_?" he asked, an eyebrow high on his forehead, almost in disbelief.

Doumeki's stomach answered for him. It made a sound similar to before, but this time it sounded whiny and desperately sounded like it needed treatment. Doumeki glared down at himself and Watanuki poorly stifled a laugh.

Finally, they arrived at Doumeki's house. They took their shoes off politely at the entrance, walked down a hall and made their way into Doumeki's room. Watanuki placed his things on the floor while Doumeki dropped himself to the same place. His hand was still over his stomach. He wanted to whine that it _hurt_, a lot. But instead merely said, "It hurts," in his usual monotone voice.

Watanuki looked down at his stagnant form sprawled out on the floor. "I'll bet," he said smugly. "Maybe that black hole of yours is finally starting to implode?"

As a reply, Doumeki's stomach rumbled violently. He fisted his shirt; his eyebrows creased slightly, "Ow."

Watanuki sighed. He didn't want to worry, he didn't want to _care_, but he did. "Uh, listen, I'll go out and get you something," he said, making his way to the door. "While I'm gone, use the restroom or something." Then he was gone, running down the street to the nearest convenience store.

Taking Watanuki's suggestion, he got up and slowly made his way to the restroom.

Later, he was back on the floor in his room, still suffering with a stomach ache. With a slight grimace, he mentally listed the things he ate that day. Omelet for breakfast, an apple, Watanuki's lunch, two bottles of chocolate milk, three oranges, and just recently, cotton candy, tea and soybeans. He thought for a second. He knew it couldn't _possibly_ have been Watanuki's lunch… Ah ha, the dairy and the citrus… his stomach gurgled at him angrily. He inwardly groaned.

A minute or so later, he heard his door open and turned to look. Watanuki stood there; pink faced and a little out of breath. He held a plastic bag. "Ah, the place was crowded…" he mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

Doumeki blinked; his stomach burbled after the seer.

Watanuki returned with a cup in hand. He knelt down next to Doumeki, who looked up at him. He opened his mouth wide and said, "Pour it in."

The seer flushed and stuttered, "Y-You're going to have to get up, idiot!" He turned his head, not looking at Doumeki as he slowly sat up, his stomach rolling in protest. "…this is something I use when I have a stomach ache," he said quietly, holding the cup out.

Doumeki took the cup from his hands; his fingers brushing Watanuki's momentarily, making the seer flush more. The archer looked into the cup. It was a clear, fizzy liquid. He glanced at Watanuki and gulped the liquid down. There was a slight lemony taste; the fizziness tickled his throat as it traveled down. It pooled in his belly, cooling it down and easing the pain considerably.

"So?" Watanuki asked, looking at Doumeki worriedly. The archer handed back the now empty cup; Watanuki took it gingerly.

"It's gone," he said simply, patting his stomach.

Watanuki smiled slightly, "Ah, good. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, since it _is_ your black hole we're talking about," he chuckled. "Besides, it's a home remedy I recently found out myself."

Wondering what it was exactly, Doumeki looked at the cup pointedly. Watanuki noticed.

"More?" he asked. Doumeki nodded.

Watanuki moved to stand up but felt a pull on his sleeve which pulled him back down. He turned and was face to face with Doumeki. He put his large, warm hand on the back of the seer's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss.

Doumeki pulled away and saw Watanuki's furiously blushing face. Keeping his hands on the other boy, he smiled, "Thank you."

Licking his lips, Watanuki found the taste of the drink he gave Doumeki. He blushed a little harder. "N-No problem."

"I'd like more of that drink," he paused, glancing at the cup, "but from your mouth."

Watanuki never blushed harder in his life than he did just then.

* * *

**7Up! My family and I live in California, where there is a heavy population of Hispanics. We got this tradition or belief from their culture. "Have a stomach ache **_**mija**_**? Here, 7Up **_**con limon**_**." I don't know if it's a psychological thing or what but it works. (No, I know it makes you burp, I just didn't want to put that in the story…) And I have no idea if it started with the Hispanics or not, so… [**I hope it lived up to your expectations Twelf Bell!**]**


End file.
